<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is Mariluz by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548604">Who is Mariluz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who is Mariluz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jimmy Two-Shoes (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Dark Comedy, Drama, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memories, Other, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimmy and Beezy end up in Heloise's mind, they realized that she was a cheerful little girl back then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who is Mariluz [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts">PerkyGoth14</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heloise was sleeping in her room but Jimmy and Beezy walked to her</p><p>Jimmy said "This is gonna be good"</p><p>Beezy gulped "I don't know Jimmy you remember what Heloise said if you wake her up something terrible might happened to us!?"</p><p>Jimmy said "Oh you're right"</p><p>But Jimmy makes a noise on the floor</p><p>Beezy said "Uh-oh?"</p><p>Heloise's eyes widen opened revealing her red eyes with slit pupils.</p><p>Jimmy screamed</p><p>Heloise started chanting and a flaming red portal opened.</p><p>Skeletal arms come out of the portal</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy screamed and tried to run but skeletal arms dragged them into a portal.</p><p>The portal closed and Heloise fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy and Beezy falls on Heloise's bedroom</p><p>Suddenly it turns into a 1900s era mexican style town.</p><p>Jimmy gulped "What is this place?"</p><p>Beezy said "Now where is that...."</p><p>But they hears a giggling.</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy said "Heloise!"</p><p>It was a little girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a grayish pink dress and black mary jane shoes.</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy walked to a little girl.</p><p>Jimmy said "Hey Mariluz"</p><p>Mariluz said "Who are you guys"</p><p>"We're Jimmy and Beezy and we're your friends"</p><p>Mariluz pulled out a doll</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy screamed</p><p>"Lil Inez is my friend you need surgery"</p><p>Mariluz started to sew her doll's arm with a needle.</p><p>"I hurt you because I love you"</p><p>Beezy cleared his throat </p><p>Mariluz said "What are you doing"</p><p>Jimmy said "We gonna get outta here!"</p><p>Mariluz said "A portal that will get you out of the memory realm."</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy walked into a portal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a thrift store, Jimmy and Beezy walked out of a portal</p><p>We sees a teenage Mariluz</p><p>Mariluz said "Come on you can do it"</p><p>Mariluz sees a old lady sleeping</p><p>Jimmy said "What is she doing here!"</p><p>Mariluz grabs a maroon dress and put it in her backpack.</p><p>Her "friends" gives her a thumbs up </p><p>The first girl have curly brown hair and the second girl have black hair in a bobcut.</p><p>Jimmy gasped "I knew it!"</p><p>Beezy said "Who are they supposed to be"</p><p>Jimmy said "Teresa and Graciela I guess"</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy walked into a portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the apartment, A portal opened and Jimmy and Beezy walked out of it.</p><p>Mariluz let out a sad sigh until she hears a voice</p><p>"Open your eyes Mariluz check it out"</p><p>It was her boyfriend John</p><p>"It's my new cleaver knife"</p><p>"Wow awesome where did you get it"</p><p>John sneered "Oh I sold your stupid teddy bear to a rich woman!"</p><p>Jimmy and Beezy gasped</p><p>Mariluz said "Mmm hmm that's great"</p><p>But Mariluz realized something</p><p>"You did what!?"</p><p>Mariluz frantically looking for something as John snickered</p><p>"Don't worry you won't need this childish toy when you need me"</p><p>John was about to kiss her</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>John rubbed his cheek</p><p>Tears of anger filled Mariluz's eyes</p><p>"That's the last straw John!"</p><p>Mariluz sniffed "You're a psycho bastard you ruined my life!"</p><p>"Now now let's be reasonable here!"</p><p>"IT'S OVER YOU BASTARD!!!"</p><p>Mariluz stomped out of the apartment </p><p>John sees Mariluz driving away in rage</p><p>Jimmy said "This has got to stop!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>